bleach 358 over 2 souls
by mewunderthetruck
Summary: (On Hold) What if Ichigo got his powers back sooner and got a keyblade too, what if Roxas and Xion didn't have to go back to Sora. (Warning out of character characters and OCs)
1. Chapter 1: To meet a Nobody

Ichigo's POV

* * *

It's been half a year now from when I lost the ability to use my powers completely. I take pride in being able to stop Aizen but sometimes I wish I could still use my powers because I know their still here hidden inside me with something new too. but what the new stuff is I don't know. I do know that with time I'll be able my powers again so i'll wait even though I hate to wait. For some resone Zangetsu and Shiro are still here and I can still hear see them but nobody but me can.

Zangetsu said that he thinks I'll have some of my powers back soon but he don't know when.

Ishida still wants to know why my spirit ribbon is different from another and why I still some of my high energy left but I don't really know why and I don't care to know. **"Oi, King stop sulking and make the rain go away. We have a sea's worth of water in here."** Shiro called. "Shut up Shiro" I whispered to him. _ **"**_ **Not until you stop the rain in here King" _" he's got a point Ichigo you need to stop sulking now about not being able to use your old and new powers because you'll be able to sooner than you think, OK Ichigo?"_** " Fine Zangetsu I'll try to stop the rain" I whispered to Zangetsu _ **.**_

 _Later that day at night outside Ichigo's bedroom_

Rukia's POV

"I wish you could still hear and see me as me Ichigo kurosaki but even if you can't I'll stay by your side as long as I can" I whispered to myself. "You miss him, huh Rukia" a voice called out. "Yes I do a little, even if I can go see him in a gigai. It's just not the same ,you know that Renji" You called back to Renji who was right behind you. "It's not fair that Ichigo had to be mixed up in all this stuff that happened." "Yeah your right Rukia it's not fair to Ichigo that he had to pay the price to defeat Aizen but it is too late to change that now you know that." Renji said. "I just wish it wasn't too late to fix that, that's all Renji" I said to him. "Hey maybe when Ichigo dies, he'll be a soul reaper again" "maybe he'll will, I hope so Renji"

"If he does I wonder which squad will he be, what do you think Rukia?" Renji asked you. "I don 't know, Probably not the 4." I answered Renji. "Yeah, but who know maybe Ichigo will surprise us and do that."

"Hey Renji." "What Rukia." Renji answered. "Maybe Urahara knows a way to give Ichigo his powers back or something I mean if anyone has any way to give Ichigo his power back it's him right" you said. "Yeah your right Rukia." He said. "Let's go see him and ask tomorrow ok Rukia?"he added. "Yeah let's do that Renji." You said.

 _At Roxas's room in organization 13 base ( wherever their are in 358/2 days)_

 _Roxas is the only one here and is thinking out aloud_

"why am I and Xion so special? Are we special because we're able to use a keyblade? Or is it something else that make us stand out and be special Nobodies. Where do I look to find out?Who can I ask and get answers from?I don't know but I want to know and have some where to start looking to find who's this Sora everyone keeps talking about? Will I ever find the answers I want or will I keep find more questions needing answers?."

 _Outside Ichigo's high school the next day(Ichigo's POV)_

 **"Ichigo can you hear me?" ** A unknown voice called out. "Yes whoever you are." I called back. "Who are you? " I added. "I **have no name because i'm just a Nobody but you call Kuro I guess ."** It replied to me. "Why did you ask if I can hear you?"I asked it. **"Because I have been trying to talk to before but you couldn't hear me then, that is why Ichigo."** Kuro answered. "Why?" " **Because you're my Somebody Ichigo kurosaki." ** "What do you mean by that Kuro?" I asked. " **Because I came from you."** Kuro replied. "I don't understand, how can you have come from me Kuro." **"I mean I am a Nobody, a person born when someone's heart leaves their body for a long time. And you are my Somebody, the person who's heart returned to their body after leaving it long enough for a Nobody to be born."** Kuro said. "Can you please show yourself Kuro?" I asked, wanting to know what Kuro looked liked." **" Sure I can but not right here"** "why not Kuro?" I asked puzzled " **Because I can't control part of my powers as a Nobody yet, sorry Ichigo."** Kuro answered. **"But if you could find a big open space so that I don't have to get too close to anyone I can show myself to you."**

 _Later after school that day in a empty park_

"Hey Kuro, you here or not." I called out. **"Turn around Ichigo."** Kuro replied. I did just that and saw a tall black hooded figure 20 feet away from me. The figure pulled their hood off. They had white and black spiky hair and sliver eyes that look sad with a pair of silver diamonds under them.(AN:Think Axel with Ichigo's hair style and change some colors and that more or less what Kuro looks like.)

 **"So Ichigo, what do you think."** Kuro said. "Is that your natural hair colors,Kuro?" I asked him. **"Yes it is so don't say i'm punk for looking like this Ichigo."** "I wasn't I mean look at my hair, I don't think I should judge you for how you like others do when they see my hair." **"Sorry, just I didn't want you judge me for how I look."** "That OK Kuro."

Just then a portal that looked like it was made of pure shadows open next to Kuro and out of it stepped a black figure with blonde hair. " **Oh hey Roxas, what brings you here?" ** Kuro asked the figure."hey Kuro, Came to get sea-salt ice cream to share with Axel. What brings you here?" Roxas asked Kuro. **"My Somebody."** He replied. "Who and where is your Somebody?" Kuro points at me. "Hi who are you?" Asked Roxas. " My name is Ichigo kurosaki, what's yours?" You said."Roxas" **"He's a Nobody too Ichigo."** "I best be going and get the ice cream, see around Ichigo, Kuro bye." **"Bye"** "see you"

AN: here's Chapter 1 and thank for taking the time to read this. See you in next chapter, bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Ichigo and his Nobody Kuro

AN: Here Chapter 2 I didn't think I've the next chapter so soon, see you at the bottom.

 _At Urahara's place (Normal POV)_

"Even Though Ichigo hasn't use all of them before or even know able them, he has a unique mix of power that no one has had before so if I try to bring back even just some he's powers, who know what can happen to him. But maybe with some time they'll came back on their own, Ok Renji, Rukia?" Urahara told them" yeah ok." They both said "What kinds of powers does he have?" Renji asked." Well you know Ichigo was a vizard before, so that means he had hollow and soul reaper powers, his mom was a quincy so there that to and he somehow has the power of a bount and has a fullbring but doesn't know about that-" " What's a fullbring?" Rukia asked. "Well a fullbring is a power that people whose mom faced a hollow and killed it before they were born and the baby absorbed the hollow's mask by accident. Chad's arms are a fullbring." "Ohhh OK that makes sense." Renji stated. "Back to what powers Ichigo has ( AN: in this story that Urahara's knows of *smirks*) there also beings not many know of call Heartless that are kinda like hollows and Ichigo has some of their powers too. Well that all that I know about his powers, so anything else you need?" Urahara asked them. "No, not that I think of" said Renji. "Yes, has my order arrive yet?" Rukia said.

"Yes it has, I'll go get it for." Urahara answered Rukia. He left the room and came back with a large box in his arms "here it is, don't open it yet. Wait until you get back home." he said. "Thank you." Rukia said. "Well we'll best head back, see you next Urahara." Renji said" Yeah see you next time."

Back at the park with Ichigo and Kuro (Ichigo POV)

"Hey Kuro What sort of power do you have?" I asked. " **A very unique one and let's leave it at that."** he said "Fine, but why did you wanted to find me in the first place." **"Because most Nobodies have the memories the one they came up to the point where they are born so I wanted to know what has happen after I was born from you, that is why."** "I'll tell you but on two conditions,1 you tell me why you want to know,2 prove you have my memories by telling something only I should know." You stated. "OK 1 why I want is because I was born when you trying to regain your powers to save Rukia and being from you, we're a lot like almost as if we are twins 2, you peed your pants during the match vs the little girl Urahara had spar against." "Ok moving on" I told him all that had happen after Kuro told me when in training his memories stop and by the I was done it was time for me to go home and time for Kuro to RTC so we said goodbye and made plans to meet up again soon.

AN: Thank you for taking the time read this story and please review or favorite or follow.

To the Guest that calls themselves NobodyHunter: You are really rude and didn't read chapter 1 all the way. Please clean your act and read this story all the go jump off a cliff in a lake on fire. Goodbye.(and no one gets to your review)


	3. Chapter 3 Dive into the heart

AN: Well Here we go Chapter 3 as we dive into madness.

 _Nighttime in Ichigo's bedroom(Ichigo POV)_

Ichigo is sitting on bed in his PJS looking like he's ready for bed

 **"Oi King why did you get all friendly with that Kuro guy? He seems like bad news to me."** Shiro asked. "You were napping most of the time I was with him and pot calling kettle' who's calling who black?' so why I tell you Shiro?" "..." "I thought so, goodnight Zangetsu,Shiro talk to you tomorrow." _**"Goodnight Ichigo, sleep well."**_ **"Good night king"**

Inside Ichigo inner world a few minutes later so Ichigo is asleep (Normal POV)

 **"Oi Zangetsu those powers are still locked up right?" _"Yes for now because I don't know how I can keep it that way with Ichigo subconsciously reaching out for them."_**

Inside Ichigo's dream (Ichigo POV)

The night sky shining over a platform of shadows is all I see. _**"Do you wish for power?"** _ A voice called out. "Yes so I protect my friends." " _ **Are you sure Child that you seek the power to protect your friends?"**_ The voice asked. "Yes and nothing you say will change my mind." I answered. _**"Then choose wisely** **Child of both light and darkness."**_ Three beams of Moonlight shining down on three stones with each holding something.

I looked at the one to the left(the shield from Re:Coded but with a skull like the 1 on Ichigo's badge)

 _ **"The power of a guardian.**_

 _ **Kindness to aid friends.**_

 _ **A shield to repel all."**_

I looked at the one to the right (the staff from Re: Coded but the same changes as the shield)

" _ **The power of a mystic.**_

 _ **Inner strength.**_

 _ **A staff of wonder and ruin."**_

I looked at the one in middle (his bankai from the fullbring arc)

 ** _"The power of a warrior._**

 ** _Invincible courage._**

 ** _A sword of terrible destruction"_**

 _ **"Choose which to keep and which to lose."**_ "Why do I need to pick?" I asked the voice. _**"You know I never had though about that before and I've been asking people to choose longer that I can remember. Hmmm well which one do you want the most?"**_ "The power of a guardian." I answered without hesitation. _**"Which do want the least?"**_ "The power of a warrior" I said after thinking it over in my head. " _ **Very well then you can have all three and you'll be strongest as a guardian and weakest as a warrior. And the power of a mystic be in the middle."**_ "T-T-Thank you but what should I call you?" You said, taking by surprise. " _ **Your welcome Child and you can call me Alan. "**_ "Ok Alan." _**"I will talk to you again soon but now it time you awake up now."**_ Wait don't go yet" I called out as everything starts to disappear. "Goodbye for now"

I sit up feeling like I just slept for the first time in long time. "Damm it, why can't you have told me how to use your gifts Alan." I got up for breakfast but stopped when I saw a note on my desk.

It said:

Dear Child, The powers I gave you take the form of a blade called the keyblade. It will wake up when you need it but for now it is asleep. You will know how to use it when that happens.

Best wishes, Alan.

"What the hell does he mean?" I said to myself.

AN: going to end it here for now. I have too much time on my hands right now so I will be most likely to be updating this once or twice a day this week or longer. Wait a second HOLY ARCEUS 60 Views, so many more than I thought this would have so soon. Thank you so much! See you soon and bye.


	4. Chapter 4 list of Heartless and preview

AN: Here is a list of Heartless I will using in this story soonish

-Shadow

-Mega_Shadow

-Yellow opera

\- Scarlet tango

-Grey caprice

-Striped Aria

-Sapphire elegy

-Dire plant

-Fire plant

-Blizzard plant

-Poison plant

-Possessor

-Minute Bomb

-Soldier

-Shadow glob

AN: For reading all of it here is a preview of the next real chapter

"Hey Kuro, are you here?" Ichigo called out. "No but I am so I hope you remember me" someone behind him said. "Roxas where is Kuro?" "Gone, he quit and ran from home" Roxas answered "What do you mean?" "I mean he had a job to do that he didn't like so he ran away"

AN: see you next time bye


	5. Chapter 5 ice cream and keyblades

Time skip from chapter 3 to the next day and it's the first day of summer vacation

Down the street from the empty park(Ichigo's POV)

'I hope Kuro there today, he wasn't yesterday.' I thought as I see a flash of color out of the corner of my eye. 'What was that?' I turned to get look at it. It was two things that look like gnomes, on was red and the other was yellow(a scarlet tango and a yellow opera) the red one had a fireball ready to throw at me. 'Wait had do I know it will throw the fireball at me? Is this Alan's gifts waking up?' There another flash only at my side for some reason. I look down at my side. There was a blade that looked like a key. 'I guess this is the keyblade.' I look at the Heartless ('Wait Heartless? Is that what they are called?') Jumped up and swung at them, killing them both after two slashes.

Maybe Kuro knows something about this. I'll ask him when I get to the park if he's there.

At the park a minute or so later(still Ichigo's POV)

"Hey Kuro, are you here?" I called out. "No but I am so I hope you remember me." someone behind me said. "Roxas where is Kuro?" "Gone, he quit and ran from home." Roxas answered "What do you mean?" "I mean he had a job to do that he didn't like so he ran away." "What was his job?" "Watch you and make sure you didn't turn it to a Heartless." "Why did his boss want him to watch me?" "He was to watch you because it rare to have a somebody who's not be turn into a heartless, in fact right now him and me are the only ones that do as far as I know." "Wow OK."

"Hey Roxas, what are you doing here?" "Trying to find Kuro." "Roxas, do you know of something that goes by name 'keyblade'?" I asked. "Yes, why do you ask Ichigo?" "Because I want to know more about it." "Why?" "This is why." I summoned my keyblade in my left hand. "Well that is understandable as to why. So what do you know about it Ichigo?" Roxas's asked. "Not much, only got it like 5 minutes ago out of nowhere." "I guess I'll try to teach you, first have you used a sword before?" "Yes" "so let's spar" Roxas said as he summoned his keyblade. "Sure"

Roxas backed up a few feet and asked "are you ready ichigo, I wouldn't go easy on you." "Yeah I ready and I won't have it any other way." So they clashed and even though Ichigo was good with Zangetsu's blade, he wasn't good with his keyblade so he got his butt handed to him. But he was better than when they started in end. He even accidentally used a fire spell and missed.

When they sparred for 2 and half hours, it was time to stop because they were both getting sore.(Ichigo hits hard and so does Roxas.) "Well I think your getting the hang of it, next time i'll teach you how to use spells ok ichigo?" "Yeah I'd like that. Hey does Kuro have one." "I don't think so, if he does I never seen him use it." "Ohh what have you seen him use?" "Well he has used a weird pair of swords that can change how they look." That sent alarms off in my head. "What do they look like most of the time?" "Normal Japanese swords with the Nobody crest on the hilts."

"Hey Roxas aren't you here to look for Kuro?" "Your right, I forgot do you want to help look?" "Sure so where do we start." "Is there like a forest or the like nearby?" "Yeah I'll take you there."

Near the cemetery Ichigo when to with family and Rukia on a hill

Ichigo and Roxas are at the base for the hill(still Ichigo's POV)

"Well it's at the top of this hill here." "Then let's go find our friend!"

At the top (still Ichigo's POV)

"Hey are you Kuro?" I called. "Yeah I'm here" Kuro answered coming out from behind a tree. "Why did you ran away?" "They wanted me to tell them everything about you and me I couldn't do that but they don't take no an answer so I have to. I have no idea if they would have someone else to try to find out stuff about you and me by wriggling their way into being your friend." "Why thought didn't you come to me and tell me?" I asked. "Because I wasn't sure how you would act after what Aizen did to you." "Well at least your not hurt or lost or something, why do you come with me to my home later." "If we can get old goat face, I'd like that." Kuro answered. "What are you going to do now Roxas?" I asked

"I was hoping Ichigo that you and Kuro would like to get ice cream together if you two don't mind that is." "Sure Roxas" I said. "Yeah I was going to the same thing, so of course I don't mind." Kuro said. "So Roxas have anyplace in mind?" I asked. "Well I was going to ask you if there's any good ice cream places here." "No, all of the good ones I know of are close until next week, sorry Roxas." "That all right Ichigo."

"Hey Kuro is it ok to Ichigo to a different world to get ice cream?" Roxas asked in a whisper. "Yeah I think it's ok but I not sure how Ichigo will react to the corridor of darkness." Kuro whispered back. "Well we'll have to see to find out, won't we?" Roxas whispered "Yeah, well let's do this" Kuro whispered sounding a little worried for Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo we know a good ice cream place but there's only one way to get there." Roxas said. "Though here." Kuro said standing next to a corridor of darkness that leads to right outside twilight town's ice cream place. Ichigo walks up to it and goes into it, coming out the other side a little dizzy but OK. Roxas and Kuro following right behind him, Kuro staying inside until Ichigo has walked a little bit away from the portal.

They went in and ordered their ice cream. Ichigo got a chocolate and orange flavor, Kuro got cookies and cream, and Roxas got sea salt.

after they got their ice cream (Ichigo's POV)

"Where can we go to eat it because there is no room in here to eat?" I asked. It was clear to the Nobodies immediately what to do. So they lead the way to the top of the clock tower. And everyone ate their Ice cream and Roxas left to RTC and Kuro and I went to my place and to bed (Kuro got the closest)

AN: thank you all for reading my story (100 views now and sorry it took longer for this chapter) and to happy guest: I'm glad to here that and I'll take suggestions on which keyblades he get and what worlds he goes to but no requests sorry. Ps. Kuro powers will be shown soon

See you next time bye


End file.
